Blizzard Over Malibu
by schillingklaus
Summary: After dealing in LA with Dingo, Carly's gang gets trapped in a blizzard. They have to hide at nearby Pacific Coast Academy until the weather stabilises. Carly/Dustin, Freddie/Sam, Melanie/Vince, ...


** Blizzard Over Malibu**

* * *

** Klaus Schilling **

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **iDon't Own any of the shows or any of the other quoted or alluded artworks.

* * *

**Abstract**

**Fandoms: **_iCarly_, _Zoey 101_, _Drake & Josh_, _Unfabulous_, _True Jackson VP_

**Genre: **Occultist Romance, Fluff, Family, Friends, Spiritual, Mystery, Science Fiction

**Summary. **The Pacific Coast Academy is hit by the worst blizzard in fifty years. But who's the culprit?

**Characters and Pairings: **Dustin Brooks/Carly Shay, Spencer Shay/Zoey brooks, Fredward Benson/Samantha Puckett, Melanie Puckett/Vincent Blake, Scooter/Mandy Valdez and many many many more

**Timeline: **Diverges from _iCarly_ canon during _iTake On Dingo_

Post-series _Zoey 101_, _Drake & Josh_

* * *

**Table of Contents**

* * *

1. White Surprise

* * *

1.

* * *

1.

* * *

1.

* * *

1.

* * *

1.

* * *

1.

* * *

1.

* * *

2. Sunk In Snow

* * *

2.

* * *

2.

* * *

2.

* * *

2.

* * *

2.

* * *

3. Nevel's Plot

* * *

3.

* * *

3.

* * *

3.

* * *

3.

* * *

3.

* * *

4. Surprise Wedding

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

5. Conclusions

* * *

5.

* * *

5. The End

* * *

** Chapter 1. White Surprise**

* * *

**Time. **last Monday of January in Carly's junior year

**Place. **streets of Loa Angeles

**People. **Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, many anonymous folk (background)

Carly and her gang had been on a shopping spree through Los Angeles. They had just tried to settle a conflict with Dingo Studioes, a Hollywood production team that had plagiarised iCarly in a most shameless manner.

Carly showed Sam some of her acquisitions. "I love Fitchcrombie & Aber!"

Sam shrugged, as she could not afford all those. "I have spent all my change on burgers."

Freddie scoffed at Sam. "Look at my new palm top, running off Quinndoze QP. I may afford these, as I have saved money instead of blowing it on ham and root beer.[[1]]"

Sam belched rudely into Freddie's face. "Shutup, Dorkweird!"

Spencer sighed. "OK, I guess we better hurry up, we've got a long road home."

They passed a shop's window that was obviously selling TV sets.

Freddie wanted to watch the weather channel.

Sam objected.

Spencer decided to watch. "Maybe I should know what weather is expecting us!"

Carly shrugged. "OK!"

"Pacific TV, weather channel, this is Walter Nichols. It's a sunny California winter's day, with temperatures around 40 degrees in Los Angelos."

Freddie talked about the zones of high and low pressure that were visible on a map behind Walter Nichols.

Sam told "Freddork" to shut up.

Spencer smiled. "No snow in California, a bit of rain in Oregon, … That will be one fun trip home to Seattle!"

Carly nodded solemnly.

The four of them entered Spencer's car.

* * *

**Place. **in Spencer's car, between LA and Santa Barbara

**People. **Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, some police officer (outside the car)

The car had just left the metropolitan area.

Sam and Carly fought over nail paint, while Freddie was trying to get familiar with his new palmtop.

All of a sudden, Spencer thought like driving into a white wall.

Sam shrugged. "Hey! What's that? Did Gibby-minded geese decide to throw off their feathers, as it's too warm for them in California?"

Carly choked. "Or maybe it's snow?"

Spencer protested. "Hey! The weather reporter said that there won't be any snow, all the way to Seattle!"

Freddie sighed. "Weather reporters may go wrong … sometimes. This is due to the numerical instability of Navier-Stokes-equations in …"

Sam grunted. "Grow up, dork!" Alas, Sam knew very well what Freddie was talking about, she just didn't want him to confuse Carly.

Carly sighed. She opened the window slightly. "It definitely is snow!"

Spencer was consternated. he had to halt his vehicle, as the road was so slippery, there must have been a crash half a mile down the road.

A police officer passed by.

Spencer lowered the window. "Sir?"

The officer told Spencer that the roads to the north were not passable without appropriate equipment, such as tyres with good profile. "And yours are like …"

Spencer was flabbergasted. "I have to go to Seattle. And the guy from weather channel said that there were no problems with the weather."

"You haven't got any proof that it's our fault," boomed Sam.

Carly told Sam to be quiet.

There was no use, the car was deemed unsuited for the trip through the coastal mountains, let alone the Sierra Nevada.

The officer laughed about Spencer's remark. "This shows that ypou aren't from Southern California."

Spencer shrugged.

"Everyone here knows that the weather reporter, Walter Nichols, is a dork you can't rely on. You should have listened to the forecast by Bruce Winchill, instead."

Freddie and Carly sighed with dispair, wondering whether they were supposed to stay out there in the cold until the weather was stabilising.

Sam took her cellular phone. She was apparently very excited.

Carly wondered. "Whom are you calling?"

Sam groaned: "My sister Melanie[[2]] ."

Freddie laughed manically. "You haven't even got a sister."

Carly shrugged. "The one that is in prison?" She always got Sam's relatives mixed up, but she supposed that it was safe to bet that she had gone the same way as most of Sam's relatives.

Sam bellowed. "Hell, no! Melanie is not in prison, she's at a boarding school in California!"

Spencer grinned. "We are in California!"

Freddie shrugged. "California is big. And Sam has always slept in geography."

Sam slapped Freddie's back. "I do know that Melanie lives at the Pacific Coast Academy in Malibu!"

Fortunately, they weren't too far from Malibu.

The officer explained that they might make it there ere the set of sun. "But you have to be particularly careful!"

Spencer shrugged. "OK?"

Sam sighed. "Hi, Melanie! It's me, your evil twin …"

Freddie coughed. "Twin sister? Are you monocygotic?"

Sam nodded.

Freddie shuddered with disgust.

Sam explained her situation. "Really? Thanks! Call me back! …"

Spencer looked at Sam.

Sam shrugged. "My sister is talking to her dorm adviser, so they may host me and Carly."

The suspense grew while the four friends were waiting for Melanie's reply.

Sam's phone rang again.

"Sam Pucket … hi Mel, so, what's up," wondered Sam. "Really? Cool! We will be there." She ended the call. "OK, there's some place for me and for Carly."

Spencer and Freddie wondered where to stay.

Sam shrugged. "The girls' dorm adviser is only responsible for the girls' dorms."

Freddie pouted.

Spencer shrugged. "At least we will be in a safe parking lot, and they sure have got a lounge or so, with warm coffee. When I was on a tour in the Rockies, along with Socko …"

Carly sighed. "Spencer can be so embarassing …"

Freddie still shivered at the thought of having to spend the night on a parking lot, even if the coffee vending machines were not far away.

Carly wondered: "Why did you never tell us about Melanie?"

Sam moaned. "Because Melanie sucks. She has been sent to the school in order to become a decent girl, unlike the rest of the family, and now she became a decent girl. She's such a traitor to family tradition. I hate her."

Carly sighed. "But you didn't sound that hateful when you called her …"

Sam grunted: "I just hate being stuck in the snow even more."

Carly shrugged. "OK …"

Freddie sighed. Another copy of Sam? That can't go well …

* * *

**Place. **campus entry of the Pacific Coast Academy

**People. **Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, Melanie Puckett, Scooter[[3]], several pupils (background)

The gang had arrived at the drop site of the campus of the Pacific Coast Academy.

Melanie had already been awaiting them.

They exited the car.

Sam glared aghast at Melanie.

The atmosphere between the two identical twins was apparently more frosty than the air during the blizzard.

The pupils at this school were barely accustomed to snow, most of them had never come to see any.

Freddie wanted to crawl back into the car.

Alas, Scooter, one of the pupils waiting with Melanie, grabbed him. "You are the tech producer of iCarly, aren't you?"

Freddie could not deny that.

Scooter smiled. "OK, you may sleep in my dorm. I've got a spare bean bag …" He dragged Freddie along.

Melanie grinned. "OK, there are many fans of your web show at this school … you will get to feel that, just as Freddie did!"

Carly sighed. "Nice to see you, Melanie! Sam has already told me a lot of good things about you!"

Sam pouted. "Hey!"

Melanie smiled. "The web show is great, by the way, that's why you've got so many fans here …"

Carly shrugged. "OK, where will I stay?"

Sam groaned. "Where may I eat?"

Melanie nodded. "OK, I will take you to our dorms. We have got a few more guests due to the blizzard, so it will get a bit narrow."

Spencer felt left out.

Melanie chuckled. "Oh, Spencer, that's not a problem. You go into 3 Maxwell Hall. It's really a janitor's closet."

Spencer shrugged. "OK! Where is Maxwell Hall?"

Melanie giggled. "Chase Matthews will fetch you in a few minutes and take you there."

Spencer sighed.

* * *

**Place. **239 Dillard Hall

**People. **Dustin Brooks, Fredward Benson, Scooter, Jack[[4]] Jackson

Scooter and Freddie stumbled into their dorm.

Dustin and Jack were playing scrabble.

"Hi!" Freddie sighed. "Wow! Not too bad!"

Dustin was flabbergasted. "Freddie from iCarlyDotcom?" He jumped up, all excited.

Freddie nodded. "You know the show?" Alas, he even knew him, although most viewers only seemed to know Sam and Carly, well, except Mandy Valdez[[5]] who was a stalker. Maybe this guy was the same?

Dustin beamed. "It's the greatest thing ever! And Carly is so …" He blushed deeply. "Sorry!" Dustin was really addicted to Carly, but he tried to respect Freddie's older rights.

Alas, Freddie didn't think about Carly. He wondered more about Melanie, who was so not like her evil twin. "Do you know Melanie Puckett well?"

Dustin coughed. "Melanie had been my girlfriend, like, three years ago. She had called herself Trisha Kirby[[6]], though."

Freddie's eyes bugged out. "Wow! She must have been super sweet, back then!"

Dustin coughed. "She was worse than Sam! Sam may be the evil twin by now, but it used to be Melanie, really!"

Freddie looked dazed.

Dustin sighed. "Suffices to say, she switched boys more often than her underwear. I was able to smell that! And Zoey, that is, my elder sister, hated her. For no reason, Melanie switched to Chase Matthews, who didn't even like her remotely."

Freddie didn't uderstand zilch. "So, how come she appears really sweet and nice and girly?"

Jack grinned. "She took acting lessons from Lola Martinez."

Freddie's eyes bugged out. "The upcoming winner of Oscar?" He felt the flight of the testosterone inside himself. "Is she at this school?"

Dustin nodded solemnly. "She's my sister's best friend and room-mate."

Swooning Freddie featured a dinner for two with Lola Martinez. "May I follow you when you visit your sister in her dorm? I need to take a few snapshots of the dorms here, for _iCarly_."

Dustin chuckled. "I've already heard more stupid excuses of boys who wanted to hit on Lola."

Freddie sighed with total despair. "Sorry! How about a deal … you get a date with Carly, when you lead me to Lola."

Dustin blushed. "Er … sorry, but Carly is too valuable for a deal, although I really …" He sobbed. "But if you think that Lola is so hot, as most boys here do, then I've got something for you …"

Scooter moaned. "Half of the boys at this school have got the hots for Lola. And Dustin has abused that more than once."

Dusting lowered his head in shame. "It's true, but Carly deserves more respect then being part of a deal. Anyways, you may have a picture of Lola's bra."

Freddie beamed.

Jack shook his head. "Lola gave him the permission to take pics of it, because she pitied him when he missed Zoey badly.[[7]]"

Freddie swooned. "Cool! I take it!"

Dustin gave Freddie the requested photography.

Freddie smiled, rubbing the picture against his face. He moaned with glee.

* * *

**Place. **3 Maxwell Hall

**People. **Spencer Shay, Chase Matthews

Spencer sighed when he arrived in the broom storage room.

Chase shrugged. "We couldn't think of anything better."

Spencer nodded. "That's OK!" He gazed at the stuff standing around, like abandoned brooms. "Hey, I could build a snowman with these!"

Chase grinned. "Are you an artist?"

Spencer nodded. "I'm a freelance sculptor."

Chase smiled, while he helped Chase with his belongings. "OK, let's go for a sushi, after this? We've got an excellent sushi bar. The greenest sea weed in California!"

Spencer beamed. "Yeah! I love sushi! I got wrapped into sea weed when I was in Japan.[[8]]"

Chase looked flabbergasted.

Spencer shrugged. "Long story."

Chase nodded. "OK, let's look into that over at Sushi Rox!"

* * *

**Place. **outside 101 Butler Hall

**People. **Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Sandy Baldwin[[9]] , Ashley Blake[[10]] (later) , Wendy Gellar[[11]], Vince Blake (later)

The girls had finally reached Carly's and Sam's temporary residence, 101 Butler Hall, which was the same floor as Melanie's dorm, really just across the hall..

Wendy and Sandy had been following their room-mate Melanie.

Wendy looked aghast. "Carly looks a lot like my former best friend, Megan."

Carly choked. "You're from San Diego? I actually have got a cousin down there who looks very similar to me."

Wendy's eyes bugged out. "Really?"

Carly nodded. "Isn't that great?"

Sam rubbed her tummy. "I want something to eat!"

Wendy shrugged. "Damn', Ashley is not there."

Melanie sighed. "Nothing new … Ashley Blake is an arrogant diva. She never sticks to arrangements."

Sam shrugged. "Since when are locked doors a problem?" She took some piece of curved wire.

Carly objected vehemently to Sam's methods of opening locked doors.

Wendy grinned. "Ashley is cool! The best tweenie actress ever."

Carly coughed. "That Ashley Blake? I like her movies!"

Wendy beamed. "But of course, I'm more of a fan of your cousin Drake. I hope him to give a concert for us, soon again."

Sam coughed. "Drake Parker? Carly, you are the cousin of …" Sam almost strangled Carly.

Melanie stopped Sam. "Leave it."

Wendy coughed. "I am Drake's biggest fan!"

Sam objected violently.

Once more, Melanie had to stop Sam, before it was too late.

Finally, Ashley Blake arrived.

Her brother Vince, the quarterback of the school's football team, had to give her a piggyback ride. He let her off. "See you later in Sushi Rox!" And off he went.

Ashley shrugged. She gave Wendy her key. "Open it for me!"

Wendy smiled. "There we are! 101 Butler Hall!"

Ashley grinned arrogantly. "OK, put your luggage inside, and then let's go to Sushi Rox!".

Sam purred with glee.

Ashley shrugged. "Who will carry me?"

Carly was annoyed by the diva's attitude.

Sam decided to give Ashley a piggy back ride to the restaurant, as this appeared to be the fastest way to get something into her bellowing stomach.

* * *

**Place. **Sushi Rox

**People. **Samantha Puckett, Ashley Blake, Wendy Gellar, Sandy Baldwin, Carly Shay, Melanie Puckett, Dustin Brooks, Fredward Benson, Scooter, Jack Jackson, Spencer Shay, Chase Matthews, Vince Blake. Kazu (background), several anonymous pupils (background)

Just as usual, Sam did not have the slightest qualms with ordering up and down the menu.

Carly tried to refrain Sam. "Hey! You can't afford that much!"

Sam shrugged. "I don't have to afford it, Spencer is going to pay for me."

Spencer shrugged with despair, but he couldn't help it.

Dustin sighed. "Zoey, Quinn, and Lola will only come later on."

Chase shrugged. "Do you already know my new best friend forever, Spencer Shay?"

Spencer grinned. "Yeah, baby!"

Dustin grinned, but he could not help blushing half to death when his eyes passed by Carly.

Jack noticed that. "Forget it, Carly is only into tall rakes."

Dustin sighed with despair.

For no immediate reason, Vince glared menacingly at Chase. Chase was so going to pay for having made his football team lose the state championship by gettin g him expelled from the school, surely one day!

Melanie was the boss of the cheerleaders, and she wanted Vince as a fiancé.

Unfortunately, Vince was still officially engaged with Lola.

Freddie wondered. "Quinn? I have a cousin named like that, she went to California, like, four years ago … she invented most of the technical equipment I use for iCarly."

Melanie grinned. "Quinn Pensky … that so sounds like her!"

Freddie choked. "Oh, this world is really small!"

* * *

** Chapter 2. Sunk In Snow**

* * *

**Time. **next morning

**Place. **239 Dillard Hall

**People. **Fredward Benson,Jack Jackson,Scooter,Dustin Brooks

Freddie woke up on a cold, grey morning.

A view from the window reveiled that the campus was covered by like two feet of snow.

The flakes kept on falling.

Freddie sighed. "Mom will call the federal catastrophe team to get me out of here …"

Dustin nodded. "She's really laying it thick … but you don't really wear thos antiseptic slippers anymore?"

Freddie nodded. "No more! But don't tell my mom!"

Dustin smiled. "Why would I?"

Freddie sighed with relief. "If we get stuck here for longer, we'll miss out on our next web cast."

Dustin sighed. "Why don't you make a webcast from here? It woulkd be broadcast over the local cable system."

Freddie sighed. "Maybe? But I don't know about the wires and stuff here."

Dustin smiled. "Quinn will be able to do that!"

Freddie grinned. "Yeah, that's what cousins are good for!"

Dustin nodded. "I may show you how to sneak into the girls' dorm …"

Freddie was excited. "Cool!"

Scooter trembled with fear. "But Zoey bites!"

Dustin glared at Scooter. "No, she doesn't! Lola, on the other hand …[[12]]"

Freddie trembled slightly.

Dustin chuckled. "OK, but not before breakfast …"

* * *

**Place. **3 Maxwell Hall

**People. **Spencer Shay, Chase Matthews

Chase entered Spencer's closet."Good morning!"

Spencer yawned heartily.

Chase remarked that staying in the car over night would have been a bad idea. "You would have to dig your way out of the car …"

Spencer grinned. "Maybe i should build a snow sculpture?"

Chase smiled. "That one you made from the stuff in here is great. Does it have a name?"

Spencer shrugged.

Chase sighed. "It reminds me so much of the wonderful backpacks that my ex-girlfriend had made[[13]]"

Chase scratched his head. "Your ex-girl-friend?"

Spencer nodded. "Zoey Brooks. I lacked the guts to fess up to her for three years. Then she went to England with her parents. I went insane. I joined her, but she came back at the same time when she heard on accident that I was going crazy for her absence[[14]] . Boom, I was in London, she was back. "

Spencer was consternated. "Oops, sorry, bad timing …"

Chase nodded solemnly. "And while I was trapped in England, Zoey found a new boyfriend, his name is James Garrett, a blong tall rake …"

Spencer sighed. "I know that sort of guys." He shuddered with disgust. " One of them, Jake Grendle[[15]] , once screwed my little sister's head. Then he trashed her for a dumb and busty blonde."

c

Chase sobbed. "Zoey dumped James before I came back. I wouldn't have minded if she had told me about her mistake, but she never did, I had to hear about it from my friend Logan Reese, you know, as in Reese Movies."

Spencer's eyes bugged out. "I love the shows of Malcolm Reese!"

Chase grinned. "Who doesn't!"

Spencer nodded. "At least he doesn't steal the show idea of my little sister, as his fine colleague Dingo did."

Chase agreed. "hey! What would you think about Malcolm Reese sponsoring iCarly, making it a Hollywood show?"

Spencer coughed with excitement. "What? That would be supercool!"

Chase smiled. "I'm going to ask Logan."

Spencer high-fived with Chase. "If I got Zoey to excuse herself for her impossible behaviour, would you take her back?"

Chase coughed. "You really want to try that?"

Spencer nodded. "I should do something in turn for you helping my sister with her show's future. And maybe, if she's an artist, she will liten to another artist."

Chase nodded. "OK, thanks, it would be great!"

* * *

**Place. **101 Butler Hall

**People. **Carly Shay, Ashley Blake, Samantha Puckett

Sam woke up, as her belly bellowed like a hungry lion. "I need breakfast!"

Ashley yawned.

Carly had been annoyed by Ashley's demeanour. She had to hold Ashley's pillow to get her to fall asleep. "It's ok, as long as I get paid for it!"

Ashley grinned.

Sam sighed. "I wish I could act or sing, and become a Hollywood star like you. I'd make many a buck, spending all for ham."

Ashley shrugged. "You could be star show hosts."

Carly started swooning. But she feared getting abused again, just as she had been abused by TVS[[16]] .

And Ashley was not unlike Amber Tate, the annoying diva that had scared the living hell out of Carly, Freddie, and Sam.

Having brushed her teeth, Carly decided to join Sam to the cafeteria. She was also paid by Ashley to carry her across the campus.

* * *

**Time. **same day, after breakfast

**Place. **lounge of Maxwell Hall

**People. **Fredward Benson, Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Spencer Shay, Dustin Brooks, Jack Jackson, Scooter, Wendy Gellar, Melanie Puckett, Chase Matthews, Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky, Ashley Blake, many other pupils (background), Dean Rivers (megaphone), Walter Nichols (TV), Nevel Papperman (TV), Bruce Windchill (TV)

The megaphone sounded across the campus. "This is Den Rivers! Attentions! Today's classes are cancelled, as too many teachers are stuck somewhere in the snow! Have a nice day!"

The pupils of the Pacific Coast Academy cheered.

Quinn Pensky huggled Freddie. "Hi! How did my favourite cousin sleep tonight?"

Freddie yawned. "It was … OK!"

Dustin whispered something into Freddie's ears.

Freddie coughed. "Erm … no, it was not OK! I was afraid of frenzied ninjas![[17]]"

Dustin nodded. "He was so afraid that he screamed all night long!"

Jack coughed, but then he chimed in. "It was so! When I was soi afraid, only my elder cousin True could keep my fears at bay. I needed to stay in her dorm for four days!"

Scooter nodded. "That would sure help!"

Quinn sighed. "OK, Freddie, you may stay in my dorm tonight!"

Dustin grinned.

Freddie smiled back at Dustin, as he was now allowed to stay in the same dorm as Quinn, and as … Lola Martinez, his current celebrity crush!

Quinn sighed. "Let's hope that the snow goes away as soon as possible, so you may return to Seattle."

Spencer suggested to watch TV, as they were sure going to talk about the blizzard.

Quinn nodded. She turned the TV set on. "Weather Channel …"

The speaker announced an interview with the weather forecast speaker, Walter Nichols.

Most of the pupils watched with interest.

Walter Nichols glared aghast. He thought of a bunch of pure excuses, but they were nowhere near convincing with his stuttering and stammering voice.

The pupils booed mercilessly at Walter.

Suddenly, the picture on the TV channel changed.

Freddie, Carly, and Sam recognised the guy on the new picture.

Sam choked. "What id that dork doing here?"

Quinn tried to switch channels, but Nevel was on apparently every channel.

Nevel grinned manically. "Do you rue the day, Walter Nichols? Do you rue it? You rue it! Until dustopia are you going to rue it!"

The pupils looked estranged. "Who's that spaz?" They hated Walter for his bad weather prognosis, but Nevel was so scary.

Nevel grinn ed even more. "Walter Nichols! You should not, I repeat , not, have foretold hot weather before the rainstorm that devastated Southern California like two years ago[[18]] !"

Quite a few pupils still remembered that even, following another failed weather forecast by Walter Nichols.

Nevel explained that, due to Walter's fake forecast, he had lost his bucks that he had spent into actions on Orange County's boysenberry harvest from 2007. "I've told you that you were going to pay for that!"

Carly scratched her head. Somehow, she felt relieved because she was not the only one who had contracted Nevel's everlasting wrath.

Nevel's picture appeared as fats as it had appeared on the screen.

Sam shrugged. "He's gaga!" She stared at Freddie, although she meant Nevel, at least principally.

Carly sighed. "At least Nevel can't make the weather!"

Freddie asked Quinn about the possibilities of producing an artificial snow storm.

Quinn shrugged. "The problem is that weather is not globally controllable. That's because of the numerical instability of Finite Differences Methods for Navier-Stokes equations …"

Carly shrugged ignorantly. "Is that something to eat?"

Sam smiled. "I hope so!"

Bruce Windchill, another weather frog from Southern California, expected that the situation was going to stabilise during the following 60 hours. After that, the roads through the Sierra Nevada were going to turn passable again.

Spencer shrugged. "OK, two more days forced vacations in California!"

Freddie smiled, as this meant more time to sneak up to his celebrity crush.

* * *

**Time. **same day, early afternoon

**Place. **101 Brenner Hall

**People. **Zoey Brooks, Spencer Shay, Lola Martinez (later), Quinn Pensky (later), Fredward Benson (later)

Having heard a knock, Zoey went to the door of her dorm, opening it. "Hi, you are?"

Spencer walked cautiously in. "Spencer Shay …"

Zoey chuckled, oh, yeah, you are one of the victims of the blizzard …

Spencer nodded. "If there hadn't been that idiot of a weather freak …"

Zoey sighed. "At least it won't last forever. So, you are really the elder brother of Carlotta Shay? My brother is totally addicted to her , er, to her show …" She coughed.

Spencer chuckled. "Too bad Carly always falls for the wrong guys. Your brother at least blushes when he likes a girl, there are certain others, the really bad ones, who don't waste much time, and switch to making out. The last example was Griffin, a really mean boy[[19]]. That was so foul and disgusting! And he didn't even love Carly, he only loves his Peewee babies. "

Zoey nodded. "I know that experience. Dustin has once dated malanie Puckett, when she was such a mean girl, and her name was Trisha Kirby. That was downright embarassing. Dustin should have been grounded until college for even … Hell, too bad I love him too much to really think about such a punishment."

Spencer sighed. "I know. Carly always achieves in talking me weak, after a few weeks."

Zoey nodded. "So, why are you here? I have to fill in my college application. It's for Stanford Pre-Law-School, I mean, an undergraduate program that is told to prepare optimally for law school."

Spencer gasped. "You want to go to law school?"

Zoey nodded with some hesitation.

Spencer sighed deeply. "I had been at Law school, for three days[[20]]"

Zoey chuckled.

Spencer moaned. "And your ex-boyfriend Chase said that you're such a gifted artist. Going to law school would be such a waste of your talent. I do know it from my own experience!"

Zoey shrugged. "Chase really seems to have found another bff in you … since he has got troubles with Michael."

Spencer did not know anything about Michael. "Hasn't Logan Reese been his bff?"

Zoey sighed. "They have been friends for a long time, but not as much as Chase and Michael. I could tell you stories … My main artistic activity is fashion design."

Spencer admitted to being a professional sculptor. "Oh, yeah Chase told me about your backpacks … but he has sent me because of some James garrett …"

Zoey sighed. "It would be too easy to take everything back, and it's all forgotten. But Chase gave me all sorts of insults, after Logan had told him about me and James. Logan did so, because I objected to him dating Quinn who deserves something much better than a spoiled jerk. And he told Chase lies about James and me that were far off our real relationship, as if we were almost married and with kids."

Spencer's head was turning around. "Logan and Quinn? That doesn't sound right."

Zoey nodded. "Certainly not. It really hurts me. Logan should stick to some spoilt lass that deserves him, but not to Quinn!"

Spencer nodded. "So, is there any chance for you to say Chase that you're sorry?"

Zoey shrugged. "Maybe … who knows?"

Spencer couldn't answer that question for Zoey.

Zoey hugged her plush squid. "That's my best friend now, kind of, sort of."

Spencer grinned. "And you should definitely rethink about the whole law school stuff. It would make you unhappy. I liked to defend people, especially my sister, but I hate defending people just because they pay me to wear a suit."

Zoey sighed. "Oh yeah, I'm interested in law school because I've always been the speaker for the weaker people on here, especially Dustin[[21]]. But if you say so? Do you really think I'm such a great artist? I've designed shirts[[22]], backpacks, socks … "

Spencer grinned. "What socks?"

Zoey took a folder. "These!" I've sold quite a bunch of them over the interweb.

The socks were multi-coloured, and illuminated.

Spencer gasped. He removed the legs of his pants, reveiling a pair of sockets looking exactly like those from the folder.

Zoey was consternated. "I remember when I made them … well, some Mark del Figgalo did the knitting for me, but you catch the draft …"

Spencer nodded. "And my pal Socko has lied to me, all the time. He's going to be sorry for that!"

Zoey chuckled. "Don't be too hard! Carly shouldn't remember you as an overly grumpy guy when she grows out of her home."

Spencer sighed.

The door went open.

Quinn and Freddie bounded in.

Spencer greeted consternated Freddie.

Quinn sighed. "OK, Zoey, my cousin Freddie is now staying with us over night."

Zoey looked dismayed. But she had once forced Quinn and Lola to allow Dustin to stay with the girls, so she could not object seriously to Quinn's plans.

Spencer scratched his head. Boys sleeping in the girls' dorms? That is really …

Freddie smiled. Then he started caring about his luggage. He unpacked his tick lotion, before doing anything else.

Zoey looked aghast.

Spencer sighed when he explained that Mrs. Benson forced Freddie to use that stuff twice a week.

Zoey sighed. "I wish Dustin would care a bit more about his health …"

Spencer shrugged.

Quinn grinned. "OK, Freddie, may I perform my latest experiment in your web next web cast?"

Freddie nodded. "Tomorrow in the evening … Spencer is also going to present an ice sculpture, and Dustin is going to saw Carly into half."

Spencer choked.

Zoey chuckled. "It's really harmless. Dustin has often tried to find a partner for the trick, but Scooter and all the others were spoilt chickens."

Spencer shrugged. "OK, I'm now better going to prepare the snowmen, decorated with random junk from the janitor's closet where I'm living in.."

Zoey waved at Spencer. "See you around!"

Spencer disappeared.

Quinn prepared an emergency camp for Freddie. "I'm going to look whether there's a monster under your bed … or a frenzied ninja!" Quinn took a sort of a bundle of telescopes. "This quinnoculator allows me to see through things!"

Spencer came back. "Nothing can see through things!"

Quinn shrugged. "Really?" She aimed the oculars at Spencer's hips. "Ducky boxers!"

Spencer was absolutely embarassed. He yelled with dismay, and he ran out on the others.

Freddie admired his cousin. He grinned mischievously. Maybe he could use the quinnoculars in order to see see through Lola's garments, as well?

Finally, Lola entered her dorm, whistling merrily. "I've been chose for the main rôle in Malcolm Reese's new movie, _Victoria 101_. It's about kids having fun and mating at a boarding school."

Quinn shook her head. "Who would watch such a humbug?"

Lola shrugged. "Who knows?"

Freddie's eyes bugged out, and his heart stopped missing the beats, when he stood almost face to face with Lola.

Fortunately, his victim's mind was too much taken by the thoughts about the new movie, so she did not care about Freddie's demeanour.

But Lola still wondered: "What is this dweeb doing here?"

Quinn sighed. "This is my cousin Freddie. he's caught in here, because of the blizzard. Now he's so much afraid of monsters, he has to sleep in my dorm, because he trusts only his relatives."

Lola shrugged. "OK!"

Alas, Freddie felt stabbed right into his heart. Had his crush just called him a dweeb? He was incredibly disappointed.

* * *

** Chapter 3. Nevel's Plot**

* * *

**Time. **next day, early morning

**Place. **101 Brenner Hall

**People. **Zoey Brooks, Fredward Benson, Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez

This had been Freddie's worst night, ever!

Being so close to the current object of his desires had prevented him from sleeping.

He had glared all the time into Lola's direction.

The quinnocular had built-in night vision, but this did not enable him to see through Lola's blanket, anyways, as this worked only on bright, sunny days, not in the diffuse nightlight.

The sky above Malibu was still grey, although the rate of snow output had been decreasing severely.

Down to all that, Freddie was totally pale in his face when Zoey turned the lights on.

The blond was worried. "Fredward? Are you sick?" She started going through Freddie's bag, which contained, upon Marissa benson's orders, a bunch of medics. "This one should help."

Freddie was dismayed. This Zoey girl could be worse than his mom! "Hey, I'm OK, I don't need any pills!"

Zoey shrugged. "You certainly don't look like that! I think a trip to the infirmary would be in order."

Freddie grunted. "No way!" He understood why Dustin was sometimes annoyed by Zoey's overprotectivity, although he loved her a lot.

Lola woke up, as well. "He looks even less cute than yesterday," remarked she in an ice-cold manner, when her gaze passed by Freddie's face. "Quinn, why can't you sent us another of your cousins?"

Quinn shook her head. "I couldn't choose him. Anyways … Freddie doesn't look healthy, that's true. I guess I should invent something against his disease."

Lola and Zoey glared at Quinn with excessive disgust. "Not again!"

Freddie knew that Quinn was a gifted inventor, but he had also heard that she does all kinds of dangerous experiments with her sick comrades. "Zoey, may you take me to the infirmary, please?"

Zoey shrugged. "Sure, but it won't be open before breakfast …"

Freddie nodded. "OK, a pill, please!" After all, mom's medications appeared to be the minor evil.

Zoey handed Freddie the medication. "Hope that helps, the nurse can be really scary, more than your friend Samantha."

Freddie shrugged. Worse than Sam? How was that possible? He took the pill. Freddie thus felt slightly better, for the time being.

But his disappointment concerning Lola was beyond repair.

* * *

**Time. **same day, breakfast time

**Place. **cafeteria of the Pacific Coast Academy

**People. **Zoey Brooks, Fredward Benson, Dustin Brooks, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Samantha Puckett, Quinn Pensky, Melanie Puckett, Chase Matthews, Lola Martinez, Ashley Blake, Wendy Gellar, Sandy Baldwin, various anonymous students and stuff members (background)

Sam hated waiting in the queue, and she especially hated having to buy guest tickets, first, thus she took Melanie's identity card, in order to sneak cheaper breakfast.

Dustin greeted Spencer. "Why didn't you sleep in my dorm, as Freddie has stayed with Quinn?"

Spencer chuckled. "Well, I like it in the closet. I got accustomed to it when some mean neighbour kid named Chuck Chambers had locked me into the broom cage of my basement.[[23]] And it's the ideal place for my artistic tool box. "

Dustin shrugged. "OK, if you wish … "

Spencer grinned. "Sure. By the way, are you really such a fan of Carly?"

Dustin blushed himself close to passing out. "She's cool!"

Spencer sighed. What a difference to that filthy creep named Griffin who had had been ungrateful enough to have the guts to pervert and corrupt Carly. "Certainly!" He smiled, waved, and moved on, trying to lick some jam off his elbows.

Dustin cchuckled. "This isn't going to get anywhere!" Poor Carly, it must have been totally embarassing to live with such a spaz.

Sam grinned. "The jam here is really yummy, it sticks to everything!" She dunked a piece of a sugar-coated bagel into some jam, and pressed it forcefully against Freddie's cheeks. "See? It sticks."

Carly took some handkerchief, and she wiped Freddie's face. "Sam, your jokes were funnier the first time you made them."

Sam shrugged. "No way! Last time, it was barbecue dip[[24]], not jam! Besides, it's always fun to stick stuff into Freddward's dorkish face, and I **love** it! "

Freddie grunted.

Melanie shook her head. "I used to do the same with various teachers, but now I'm the top girl of my classes, and the number one of the cheerleaders."

Sam yawned heartily. "Melanie is just a mean traitor to family traditions!"

Melanie shrugged. "Great! Then you won't mind me breaking another family tradition." Just for spite, Melanie grabbed Freddie, and kissed his lips off. "I bet nobody in my family has ever done anything like that," boomed she at the top of her lungs.

Freddie was consternated. Melanie was so wrong! But admitting to having kissed Sam would have been kind of, sort of …

Sam gasped. "Yeah, no true Puckett would ever … I repeat …" Sam slipped slightly into stammering, but she could maintain her attitude, at least in the eyes of most of her onlookers. " … ever kiss a dorkward! Not even for a bet, or for the sake of getting over with something!"

Carly scratched her head. Sam lays her protest a bit thick! Was there something fishy?

Zoey overheard the disputes, and intervened. "Samantha! Melanie! Don't take your family twist on to Fredward, he is not feeling well."

Freddie didn't know whether to thank Zoey for trying to stop the bickering Puckett twins from using him, or whether to be annoyed by Zoey's way of patronising him, mentioning his "health problem".

Lola talked about Freddie unto Quinn. "You're cousin is such an icky dweeb, little wonder no girl with a rest of dignity would kiss him if not for money. I would have chosen Freddie, not Chase, for practising flirting with dweebs. "

Quinn wondered: "You did what with Chase?"

Lola giggled. "Remember when I needed tutoring in biology, and Chase was assigned as my tutor[[25]]? You think that I actually liked him?" She gestured as if she was going to vomit.

Quinn shrugged. "Don't use Freddie, or you will feel my laser zappers in your butt!"

Lola sighed with disappointment. "Ouch!"

Melanie stood up. "OK, I've got to go and watch Vince Blake taking a show … er … training for the next football match! See you!" She snuck away.

Sam grinned. "She must be really into that jock. Yeah, now I believe her that she kissed Freddork just to annoy me."

Ashley shrugged. "Better Vince making out with Melanie than with Lola, as he had done last year." She pronounced the name of her worst rival with thorough disgust.

Carly sighed. "Hollywood sucks so much, everyone envies everyone, and there are so many mean thieves, such as the Dingo team."

Dustin dared to talke to Carly. "Hi Carly … did you sock it to Dingo?"

Carly gasped. "So you're Dustin?"

Dustin Brooks nodded timidly.

Carly nodded. "Somewhat. We've kidnapped the frozen head of their founder, and we've forced the guys in the office to fight each other with dog food, clad with a bikini only."

Dustin smiled. "Cool! I hoped somewhat that Sam would flatten their face, or so, but that's even more fun."

Carly chuckled. "Sam would have tried to, yeah … but you can watch it in our next cast, when we're out of here. You will think that they are live in our studio, but that's a cam trick that I don't understand, only Freddie does, and maybe Sam. She often feigns being ignorant, but sometimes she can't deny her knowledge about technology[[26]] ."

Sam grinned. She needed to distract Carly. "Freddie and Sam have kidnapped the skull from the intestines of the Dingo block."

Upon hearing the term "intestines", Dustin was close to vomiting.

Carly still shuddered with disgust. "I hate it when they use that word."

* * *

**Time. **same day, after breakfast

**Place. **in front of the cafeteria

**People. **Zoey Brooks, Fredward Benson, many anonymous pupils (background)

Zoey caughte Freddie in front of the cafeteria. "Are you still not feeling right?"

Freddie wasn't anymore pale in his face, but, although he was still slightly dazed, he hated fooling Zoey any longer. It felt like lying to his mom. "Zoey, I have to telkl you something …"

Zoey looked puzzled.

Freddie sighed. "The reason why I was so pale, and all the stuff, it's not a virus or so …"

Zoey scratched her head. "Did the fear of monsters make you faint? Although Quinn was with you?"

Freddie shook his head. "Really, I was sick, but … love-sick, because of Lola. The monster thing was just an excuse to stay with her in a dorm."

Zoey was consternated. "Fredward!" She sighed. "Oh, sorry!"

Freddie lowered his head. "You will now denounce me to mom, right? And then dig me in the snow …"

Zoey shook her head. "This isn't the first time boys of your age have got the hots on Lola, and it won't be the last time. Most boys can't help it, and Lola shouldn't provocate it with her loose demeanour."

Freddie sighed with relief.

Zoey coughed. "Did Dustin encourage you?"

Freddie nodded. "I'm not allowed to talk about that …"

Zoey shook her head. "Hell, Dustin often uses the fact that I'm Lola's roomie, and that many boys are addicted to her, in order to appear cool, and more popular, and so on. I'm going to talk to him. But, Lola is accustomed to that, although she must have hurt you a lot by calling you ugly, or so. She won't show any remorses, no diva ever does. Ashley Blake is worse."

Freddie shrugged helplessly. "Ashley is hot, too!"

Zoey shrugged. "Whatever … seems there are no classes today, either."

Freddie nodded. "I've got to prepare the webcast. See you around!" He waved at Zoey, before he disappeared.

* * *

**Place. **Dustin's dorm

**People. **Dustin Brooks, Carly Shay, Fredward Benson (later), Nevel Papperman (later), Megan Parker (later)

Dustin opened the door for a visitor.

Carly showed up in the door.

Dustin's heart stood still.

"Dustin?" Carly smiled when she walked in. "It's time topractise the saw-a-virgin-trick!"

Dustin nodded solemnly. He unwrapped a black box. "There we are," stammered he. "How was your visit to Hollywood?"

Carly sighed when she entered the chest. "We were in some dirt cheap motel, well, it wasn't that cheap, just really dirty, complete with Hollywood the Hobo in the bath tube, and rats on the floor."

Dustin coughed. "A hobo? Eeew! That is suckish!"

Carly agreed. "Sam's mom has recommended that spelunc. She comes here for her regular laser surgery, by some non-accredited quack. And, apparently, Ma Puckett stays there whenever she visits Melanie."

Dustin coughed with disgust.

The saw trembled in Dustin's hands.

Dustin sighed. "Sorry, the thought about illegal surgery in some filthy motel's backyard … especially after Sam used that disgusting word …"

Carly sighed. "I'm not comfortable with that, either. I wouldn't mind procrastinating the whole thing."

Dustin nodded when he released Carly from the black box.

Carly was relieved when she sat down on Scooter's bed. Maybe we can do some other trick where I can assist you?

Dustin nodded. "Sure. How about a card trick?"

Carly smiled. "Why not?"

Dustin fetched a stack of poker cards.

Carly grinned. "We may even talk about a few things. Do you like music?"

Dustin nodded. "I like Mozart, Verdi, Beethoven, … but my favourite rock star is Drake Parker." Dustin sang _Makes Me Happy[[27]]_. "Too bad I missed out on his concert here, because Quinn abused me for experiments about sleep withdrawal[[28]] ."

Carly was a bit flabbergasted, as Drake was her cousin, and she did not want that to become too well , but letting Drake perform for sweet Dustin alone would be a great surprise gift! And Megan played the oboe, maybe she could … Carly wished she could contact her cousins secretly, but they had been out of reach for quite a few days. It must have to do with the weather, some portals were out of service, the others overloaded, and stuff, or so had Freddie explained … "I like Drake's music, too, but I'm not one of the fangirls that swim at his feet like hungry sharks …"

Dustin smiled. "Zoey says that Drake is a jerk."

Carly sighed. "Probably!" That was OK, he really switched girls faster than his underwear!

Dustin chuckled. "Maybe Nevel is in one bed with Dingo!"

Carly shrugged. "I don't think that he would go that far, but we may check Nevelocity DOT Com."

Dustin nodded. He plugged his laptop in. "Access to the interweb seems to work, I don't know how, Quinn does everything for me …"

Carly grinned. "That's OK. Let's check that … Hey! Nevel does write about Dingo!" She gasped.

Dustin read that Nevel recommended Dingo for its high originality, as opposed to some lame webshows that copy their segments from them, especially one certain show made here in Seattle, and my regular viewers will know whom I'm talking about.

Dustin and Carly smoked for anger.

Fortunately, the thing with Dingo was settled, wasn't it?

Freddie bounded in. "Carly! I'm trying, along with Quinn, to get the lounge wired, so we can make the show. But what are you doing instead of practising? You make out with Dustin!"

Dustin and Carly shook their heads. "We didn't! We just had to think too much about Sam's disgusting talk about certain body parts."

Freddie sighed. "Doesn't matter … the show is cancelled, as the outgoing lines are too flaky."

Carly and Dustin shrugged.

Freddie walked away. "I'm going to help Quinn with upgrading Quindoze QP[[29]], we're about tripling the booting sequence. "

Carly and Dustin shrugged. "Tech freaks!"

Freddie grunted when he left again.

Dustin sighed. "Really, I'm not into making out, although I like you a lot." He blushed insanely. "Bad experience with my ex-girlfriend."

Carly pondered. "Melanie?"

Dustin agreed. "That was terrible. She was such a mean cheater. And she still is, although she fools many by acting nicely."

Carly nodded. "I see. Well, I've been disappointed by my former boyfriend, too. The last one, Griffin, played with peewee babies."

Dustin chuckled. "Seriously?"

Carly sighed. "It was so embarassing. Do you collect things?"

Dustin nodded. "But nowadays only mom's gifts she sends me from London. Dad and mom will be there for a few years more. I couldn't bear English weather or food."

Carly agreed wholeheartedly. "There are a few things that dad sends me from abroad. Of course, I keep them safe in a little chest in Seattle."

Dustin remarked that those things were really too personal to show around.

Carly couldn't contradict.

Suddenly, the ventilations opened above Carly's head. "I've told you that you're going to rue the day, you rue it!"

Dustin wanted to call Sam and her baseball bat.

Carly sighed. "Nevel!"

Nevel grinned manically. "You think it's a random that you're now trapped in Malibu?"

Carly and Dustin glared upon each other. He couldn't make the weather, could he?

Nevel grinned. "A blizzard isn't too hard to make, if you have a comrade who is an expert for welding climatic devices. Granted, I had to look for one, until last minute. But here it is … your cousin Megan!"

Carly's heart stood still when her cousin's head poked through the ventilation.

Megan grinned. "Hi! I need to check now for my boobs. I guess they are still stuck in their car, not far from the campus …"

Dustin squealed. "She really looks like you!"

Nevel grinned. "Well, some girls look good, some girls are classy, but Carly's cousin has got it both ways. Have a nice day! See you soon!"

Nevel and Megan disappeared through the vent.

* * *

**Place. **out on the campus

**People. **Zoey Brooks, Spencer Shay, Chase Matthews (hidden)

Spencer was busy sculpting some snow.

Along came Zoey Brooks. "Hey!"

Spencer smiled. "Hi, Miss Brooks! What drives you into the snow?"

Zoey grinned. "I want to watch my favourite sculptor."

Spencer nodded. "OK, what do you say about my ice men?"

Zoey smiled. "Poor ice guys, they are so naked. They could use a bit of cloth, maybe some socks with illumination?"

Spencer giggled. "Hey! That could be Socko's idea!"

Zoey glared aghast.

Spencer sighed. "Sorry!"

Zoey smiled. "No offense. So you think you've tricked Dingo with that skull?"

Spencer nodded solemnly.

Zoey sighed. "I wish that would have done it, but you've just done in a few little employees. And the skull might have been a cheap copy that only those little henchmen think authentic."

Spencer was consternated.

Zoey nodded. "Sad, but true. Malcolm Reese told us a quite a lot of stories about Hollywood's black sheep. For what matters, there is no Mr. Dingo, and there has never been. The real owner of Dingo is some Topher Lane, who had once accused Chase of plagiarism[[30]], you know that Chase and his roomie Michael make toons, and toonjuice DOT com is paying them for it. "

Spencer sobbed, while he helped Zoey to complete one of his ice sculptures. "Chase said that Malcolm might help us with those black sheep."

Zoey nodded. "I'm sure he will. I've heard he is going to make it hereto tomorrow, as the snowdrift had calmed down."

Spencer smiled. "Cool, maybe our sculptures make it into one of his shows!"

Zoey hugged Spencer. "That would be so cool!"

Spencer tried to talk with Zoey about Chase, and that he was willing to forgive her the "adultery" with James.

Zoey listened patiently, but, like Spencer, she was really more taken by the prospects of showing their sculptures to millions of viewers.

Chase watched them from a dug-out in the snow. "They get along damn' well."

* * *

** Chapter 4. Surprise Wedding**

* * *

**Time. **next day, ere the rise of sun

**Place. **Spencer's closet

**People. **Spencer Shay, Joshuah Nichols, Drake Parker

Spencer woke up in the middle of the night, hearing motions in the ventilation above his head. He was immediately astir, as he believed to recognise one of the voices, although he had not been expecting them.

The voices belonged to noone but Carly's cousin Drake Parker, and Drake's step-brother Joshuah Nichols.

Having climbed the racks, Spencer tried to pull the ventilation cover open.

Bang!

The grate broke loose.

The racks crashed.

Spencer fell down.

Drake and Josh landed with a thud on Spencer.

The boys screamed like a fury.

After a few minutes, the situation had calmed down.

Spencer grinned. "Hello, long time no see!"

Drake coughed. "Spencer! What are you doing here?"

Spencer sighed, and he told his pals the long story.

Drake nodded. "That damn' blizzard! I was on the way to LA Airport, for a plane taking me to a concert in Chicago, when, all of a sudden …"

Josh sighed. "I've never seen that much snow in one place!"

Drake remarked that Megan had been with them … hiding in a suitvcase. "As if she had known that we were going to be stuck in the snow drift, right there … she merged from the luggage, complete with a plan of getting us hereto."

Spencer sighed, "How may a girl of 14 years cause such a mischief?"

Drake shrugged helplessly. "She has always been, but nobody wants to believe us."

Spencer nodded. "I can be glad that Carly is fairly nice, it seems."

Drake and Josh nodded solemnly.

Spencer wondered whether Megan had really manipulated the weather.

Drake nodded. "I don't know for sure, but she had once achieved causing a snow shower in our bedroom![[31]]"

Spencer wondered whether the weather reporter was really Josh's dad.

Josh nodded solemnly. "Walter … it's not the first time he has failed his forecast miserably."

Spencer gasped. "Do you think that Megan was also behind the great rain storm? "

Drake nodded. "She really loves to spoil my concerts."

Josh sighed. "But only since I'm your manager."

Drake nodded. "Too true!"

Spencer shrugged. "At least you're out of the cold now."

Drake remembered that he had once given a concert at the Pacific Coast Academy. "The pupils could not pay, but I accepted the shirt design by some Zoey Brooks as a payment."

Spencer smiled. "Oh, that Zoey, she's still here." Spencer swooned. "She's great. her little brother has got a crush on Carly … well, better him than any of the big boys that only want into the girls' panties."

Drake and Josh nodded solemnly.

Spencer concluded that they had to wait for the snow storm to wane until they could get back to their schedule. "But what to do until then?"

Drake and Josh shrugged helplessly.

* * *

**Time. **same day, after breakfast

**Place. **Spencer's cell

**People. **Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Drake Parker

Spencer, Carly, and Drake needed to talk in the closet.

Spencer moaned. "It was really gross when Drake and Josh wallowed on me."

Carly chuckled. "Yeah, I think so …"

Drake gasped. "Is Zoey Brooks still single?" He drooled.

Carly glared viciously at her cousin. "She's not a two-week-stand!"

Spencer explained that he was trying to get her back with her ex-boyfriend Chase Matthews.

Drake coughed. "Chase Bartholomew Matthews? That's my lyricist … sometimes."

Spencer and Carly gasped.

Drake smiled. He started singing _Hollywood Girl[[32]]_. "Chase's text!"

Carly sighed. "As you're talking about your songs … Zoey's super-sweet little brother has missed out on your last concert. Would you please …"

Drake scratched his head.

Carly kept on begging.

Spencer nodded. "Do that! Just for Dustin. You get a new doll to hold your guitar on the stage, when you have to switch to drumming."

Drake sighed. "OK, I will. Promised."

Carly cheered.

* * *

**Time. **a few hours later

**Place. **lounge of Maxwell Hall

**People. **Malcolm Reese, Chaunsee[[33]], Spencer Shay, many other pupils (background)

Spencer met Malcolm Reese and his butler Chaunsee in the lounge.

"You're Mr. Shay?"

Spencer nodded. He had donned the latest tuxedo suit designed by Zoey Brooks, looking now deadly serious, although he had to train for that. for, usually, a tuxedo suit made him look like a painted monkey. "I'm representing the interest of my sister Carlotta Shay, and her friends Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett, who are running a webshow."

Malcolm agreed. "I know about the show, and I know about the problems with _Dingo_."

Spencer nodded. "Well, so, is it true that there's no such thing as Mr. Dingo and his skull?"

Malcolm nodded. "Topher Lane is one tough nut. He has invented the legend about the skull of Mr. Dingo in order to scare his employees, and in order to distract robbers. The cryogenetic room indeed contains some treasure, but I don't know what, as I've only heard about it from a former employee of _Dingo_ who works now for us."

Spencer sighed with despair. "So it was all in vain, and Topher Lane may still copy from iCarly?"

Malcolm nodded. "My sharks would take care of that, but only if we get the rights on iCarly, with Carlotta Shay as a host, and Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett as tech production assistants."

Spencer was consternated. "Samantha Puckett? But she's incompetent."

Malcolm Reese looked at his butler.

Chaunsee opened a wallet. "A diploma from an open course of the Moving Picture Expert Group. Holder: Samantha Puckett[[34]] !"

Spencer was dazed. "I've never heard about it …"

Malcolm grinned. "Sometimes even friends are up to some big surprise."

Spencer sighed deeply. How much had Samantha's tomboyish demeanour fooled him, for many a year! "I need to read the contracts, anyways."

Malcolm nodded. "Chaunsee, the contract modules! Spencer, I'll be here the whole day, as I had to procrastinate a few events due to the blizzard, andyways."

Spencer smiled. "And off I am …"

* * *

**Place. **Dustin's dorm

**People. **Dustin Brooks, Drake Parker, Jack Jackson, Carly Shay

Guided by Carly, Drake entered Dustin's room. "Surprise!"

Dustin beamed.

Jack was equally surprised. "You're really playing something for us?"

Dustin wondered why Scooter was not there.

Drake sighed. "Telling the truth … Scooter, or, as I know him better, Robbie Carmichael, is my neighbour's kid, right in San Diego."

Dustin was flabbergasted. "He never told us!"

Carly went pale, as she had not yet told Dustin about being related to Drake.

Drake sighed. "Probably because it would be annoying to be known as some celebrity's neighbourhood kid. You wouldn't be left in peace any longer."

Dustin moaned. "OK!"

Drake smiled. "I'm now going to sing my first song whose text had been written by a pupil from your school, his name is Chase Bartholomew Matthews. You certainly know him."

Dustin and Jake beamed. "He's a friend of us!"

Drake nodded. "The song is called _Makes Me Happy[[35]]_!" He started singing.

The kids clapped rhythmically.

Drake smiled. "I'm sure that my cousin makes you really happy, Dustin."

Dustin couughed. "Your cousin?"

Carly sighed. "Sorry, I haven't told you yet … yes, Drake Parker is my cousin."

Dustin moaned. But he understood that Carly had the same reasons as Scooter: "It's OK, sweetie, I won't tell it around."

Carly hugged Dustin.

Drake and Jack watched in awe.

* * *

**Place. **out on the campus

**People. **Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews, Spencer Shay, Fredward Benson (later), a few campus workers and pupils (background), Father Maccurdy (later), Father Mac Curdy (later), Samantha Puckett (later), Joshuah Nichols (later), Lola Martinez (later), Quinn Pensky (later), Dustin Brooks (later), Carly Shay (later), Megan Parker (later), Nevel Papperman (later), Dean Rivers (later)

Spencer lead Chase to the ice statues. "Cool, Zoey is already here."

Chase nodded. "Hi Zoey!"

Zoey smiled. "Chase! I'm sorry for the whole thing with James …"

Spencer smiled. "That wasn't really hard, was it?"

Chase nodded. "OK, I accept the excuse, but …"

Spencer pouted. "But what?" Had all of his efforts been for naught?

Zoey looked sheepishly.

Chase sighed. "I appreciate everything, but really, I think that Spencer is a much better boyfriend for you than I would have been … and that has nothing to do with James!"

Today's weather was fairly warm, and the snow was melting at a decent speed.

Spencer knew that it was going to be the last day before they could return to Seattle. He was really flabbergasted by Chase's conclusion. "How do you think that Zoey and I …"

Chase sighed. "You just get along too well, both as artists, and as guardians of your respective younger siblings, who are such a sweet couple."

Spencer and Zoey glared at each other. How could that be? That was really absurd, wasn't it? Spencer was ten years older than the highschool seniors.

Chase grinned. "Come on, your mutual respect and affection is too strong to be wasted." He waved and ran away, leaving the two consternated people in the snow.

Freddie came along, noticing Spencer and Zoey. "Hi … why are you so consternated?" He shook Spencer. "Earth to Spencer!"

Zoey and Spencer were still excessively dazed by Chase's statements.

Spencer noticed something. "My car is visible!" He smiled. The departure from California was around the corner, and he could not leave with such an important question unanswered.

Freddie shrugged. "OK, we need to hurry up with our web cast. I think the sculptures will be the highlight!"

Zoey was still all silent.

Spencer asked Freddie. "Is it possible that I love a girl that is just eighteen years old?"

Freddie shrugged. "Weird, but why not?"

Zoey moaned. Chase was probably right. She had never had any more fun than during the hours when she made ice sculptures with Spencer, and they talked about Dustin and Carly.

Freddie tested the technology. "Quinn, can you hear me?" He was whispering into some microphone. "OK, the accoustics is fine, and the optics is perfect! We will launch our webcast as soon as Sam, Carly, and Dustin are here."

Suddenly, some workers and pupils dragged some man from a car.

Freddie's eyes bugged out when he watched the scene from afar, using a quinnocular set. "That is … Father Mac Curdy, the world's fattest priest[[36]]! Sam will die from knowing this! "

Zoey sighed. "The poor guy must have been stuck in his car for several day. Little wonder he couldn't get out!"

Lola and Quinn crossed the campus on a path that was now free from snow.

Lola grinned. "I want to be seen in the web show!" She glared past Fredward. "But only if he drops his horny gaze!"

Freddie grunted.

Quinn calmed Freddie. "Concentrate on your tasks, please!"

Freddie sighed, and he continued his job as a tech freak.

Josh dragged Drake across the campus. "Are we too late for the web cast? Drake has got an idea for a new song, and he wants to present it to the viewers of the web show."

Freddie shook his head. "It's not too late, as Carly and Sam are still not here."

Along came Sam. "Father Mac Curdy? It's true?" She waved at the obese cleric.

The minister waved back.

Sam's eyes bugged out when she saw her celebrity crush, Drake Parker. She fell on her knees in front of him. "Drake! Marry me! But let's make a music video before that!"

Drake grunted. "I do want to make a new music video, but not with such an uncute girl. Away with her!"

Josh shrugged. "But Drake, that's really rude!"

Sam pouted, bitterly disappointed.

Freddie grinned. "Welcome in the club of those rejected by their celebrity ccrush, Miss Pukebucket!"

Sam thundered back at him: "I don't want to be in any of your loser clubs, Fredweird!" She sighed deeply, apparently in need of some priestly support. "Monsignore, would you like to follow me to Sushi Rox, a japanese restaurant on this campus?"

Having been stuck in a frozen car for several days, the reverend was more than happy to accept Sam's offwer. "Sure! Will you tell me your secret about staying slim inspite of eating 24 per 24 and 7 per 7?"

Sam nodded. "We'll see!" She disappeared with MacCurdy.

Freddie grunted, as he was tired of waiting for Carly and Sam.

Drake looked at Lola. "You're the famous Hollywood actress, Miss Martinez, right?"

Lola smiled. "Sure!"

Drake beamed. "Having talked about music videos … do you want to make a music video with me? Freddie could sure produce one, being a great tech weirdo, and stuff!"

Freddie blew some dense, billowing smoke through his nostrils and ears.

Lola grumbled. "Only if you're a good kisser!" She knew very well that Drake was rumoured to be California's best kisser of his generation.

Drake grabbed Lola, pulling her in for a kiss. "Like this?"

Lola swooned as she experienced her rumours confirmed. "You're simply the best!" She bounced cheerfully across the campus yard, wallowing in the snow. "On to the music video. Or let's go for the whole thing and marry?" She beamed beyond any limit.

Drake was surprised. Many girls had already asked him, but, knowing how fast he got tired by the same girl, he had never been anywhere close to thinking about it. He was enthusiastic, nothing withstanding, as Lola was the hottest Hollywood actress of her generation.

Josh wanted to restrain Drake. "You've never shown any responsibility!"

Lola giggled. "Who cares? As long as he's hot and fun … and a perfect potential Hollywood star …"

Josh shook his head, sighing with despair.

Carly was now visible in the background.

Freddie sighed. "Finally … wait … Sam is still missing … but it's perfectly possible to start without her."

Spencer shrugged.

Carly smiled. "OK, let's start with the sculptures, Dustin will come a bit later, but no reason to worry."

Freddie nodded. "Online in 5 … 4 … 3 … 2"

Carly beamed. "Hi, I'm Carly! This is our special iCarly from the campus of the Pacific Coast Academy." She told the viewers about how everything happened. "So, next time, we will be back at our loft in Seattle, but today, we have fun with snow!"

Freddie inserted a virtaul banderole.

Carly beamed. "As you all know, my big brother Spencer is a fantastic sculpting artist. And today, you see what comes out when he works together with one of California's most gifted young fashion designers, Zoey Brooks!"

Spencer and Zoey grinned, still dazed by Chase's conclusion that they were such a great potential couple.

Carly interviewd Spencer and Zoey about the sculptures.

Their answers showed the traces of their mental confusion.

Carly nodded. "And while you admire the sculptures, we've got some special surprise for you: My favourite cousin Drake Parker!" She gasped. Had she just openly admitted to that?

Drake beamed when he stepped in front of the cam. "Hello!" He took a guitar that he had borrowed from Chase, as his own guitar was in the band's van. "If you like that song, I will make a music video, based on it, together with charming actress Lola Martinez!"

Lola blushed. "Hi! I like being seen, you know?"

Carly smiled. "Well, the two of them already think about marrying."

Drake and Lola blushed even more.

Carly smiled. "Another highlight: You remember Father Mac Curdy, the world's fattest priest? We once wanted to get him into our show, but he crashed through the floor. Today, he's on the campus, so this is not a problem, as this webcast is an open air event!"

Sam dragged the reverend along. "I guess we will have to resume our eating competition afterwards!"

MacCurdy nodded.

Carly grinned. "And as a special suprise: We know that priests are particularly useful for conducting weddings. So let's make Drake and Lola marry on site!"

Drake and Lola looked flabbergasted.

Sam cheered. "Yeah! Let's do that!"

The cleric agreed. "Yeah! I haven't conducted a wedding in years, because the guys usually fear that they can't afford a buffet big enough for me."

The onlookers were consternated.

Chase finally returned to the campus yard, accompanied by Dustin.

Lola and Chase trembled.

Zoey looked at Lola. "Are you really ready for that?"

Lola nodded. "Sure! But only if you're my maid of honour!"

Drake shrugged. "Then Spencer has to be my best man!"

Zoey and Spencer looked flabbergasted, as they were thus predestined for opening the wedding dance, and probably for catching the bucket and the garter.

Carly smiled. "I will be another of your maids, if Dustin may be a groomsboy."

Zoey nodded. "That's fine with me."

Drake grinned. "But also Josh needs to be one of my groomsmen."

Carly nodded. "I thought that Quinn would be the right maid maid with Josh, as he is a science freak like her, so he will suffer less from her science talk."

Quinn smiled. "Josh, would you please borrow me one of a nose hairs? I need it for a scientific compatibility test."

Josh nodded. "If you tell me how the test works, I mean, scientifically …"

There was one place left in the wedding, on each side …

Spencer claimed: "I will only be your best man, if Freddie is a groomsman, as you can't simply tear us apart."

Freddie nodded.

Carly sighed. "The only girl left is Sam …"

Freddie shrieked.

Zoey smiled. "Freddie, you have always been hitting on girls out of your league, and you got your nose blown badly. I suggest you to give someone a chance who is in your league, at least once!"

Sam and Freddie were consternated. They were in each other's league?

Carly smiled. "Please, do it!"

Freddie and Sam accepted, albeit grudgingly.

Lola wondered who was going to guide her.

Along came Dean Rivers, the headmaster of the school.

Carly grinned. "The big boss in person!"

Suddenly, a piano sounded across the campus.

An oboe chimed in.

Carly grinned. "My cousin Megan …"

Pianist Nevel sang to the tune that he performed on his instrument.

* * *

Faithful and true  
We lead ye forth  
Where love's triumphant shall crown ye with joy  
Star of renown  
Flow'r of the earth  
Blest be ye both far from all life's annoy  
Champion victorious, go thou before!  
Maid bride and glorious, go thou before![[37]]

* * *

The couple marched along, guided by Dean Rivers.

Finally, Drake and Lola had said "Yes", and they were now smooching the hell out of each other.

The wedding dance was opened.

Freddie sighed. "OK, Sam, let's get over with it."

Sam nodded. "We have already kissed as peers, now we may dance as peers."

Freddie sighed. "Maybe we are not that bad together?"

Sam shrugged. "Let's give it a try when we're back to Seattle."

Freddie nodded solemnly.

Zoey and Spencer sighed when they danced, side by side.

"I'm no longer sure that Chase was that wrong with his statement," dared Spencer to utter.

Zoey shrugged. "I do love you, somehow … " She blushed. "Not as Lola and Drake do, but …"

Spencer nodded. "It's really not easy for us. We just have to watch it come along."

Zoey agreed wholeheartedly.

They stared at Dustin and Carly. "Aw, how super-sweet!"

* * *

** Chapter 5. Conclusions**

* * *

**Time. **weeks after the return to Seattle

**Place. **The Shay Loft

**People. **Spencer Shay, Carly Shay

Carly was reading the newspaper, when Spencer returned from his bedroom. "Hi!"

Spencer kissed his sister on the forehead. "Hi! I've just framed the garter."

Carly gasped. "The one that you've caught in california?"

Spencer nodded solemnly. "It was a preliminary design by Zoey, by the way … what else should one expect at a wedding organised in last minute!"

Carly shrugged. "The ice flowers that Zoey has caught have been melting away, I guess."

Spencer sighed. "I've made her a copy of the ice flower bouquet, made of white rocky mountain crystal."

Carly moaned with awe. "So, you really think that Chase was right?"

Spencer nodded silently. "I do love Zoey, and she sloves me, but it's not the way that Lola and Drake love each other …"

Carly smiled. "Good! Whatever that is … so, you won't move in with Zoey?"

Spencer shook his head. "Zoey will work as a designer for Madstyle Inc. in New York."

Carly's eyes bugged out. "Wow! Those are the giants in the fashion business! Hollywood and Broadway are their main customers!"

Spencer smiled. "You remember Dustin's mate Jack? His cousin is a Vice President at MadStyle. She is just a year older than you, buit still …"

Carly was flabbergasted. "Really? Wow!"

Spencer smiled. "Malcolm has watched your live-on-the-campus webcast from the lounge, you know, and he has improved his offer for you, Freddie, and Sam."

Carly smiled. "Cool!"

Spencer nodded. "He wanted to offer you more money, but I've pushed him into offering you more responsibility, instead. I mean, when I look back to your disastrous times at TVS … "

Carly sighed. "You rock! It's correct, I want to have a say what goes into my show, and what doesn't. TVS was so disgusting. 'Kids love dinosawrs! '" Carly shuddered. "And then that Amber Tate … I mean, Ashley Blake is a arrogant beast, but Amber is way worse!"

Spencer nodded. "By the way, Mandy valdez has called us again. She wants the address of Scooter, as he walks like a duck."

Carly smiled."They would be cool! Quack, Quack!"

Spencer high-fived with Carly.

Carly remarked that they still needed to get Marissa Benson to sign the contract for Freddie. "The Pucketts have already signed. Quinn has promised Mrs. Puckett a discount worth 100 % on all surgeries, especially the next laser eye surgery that is in front of Sam's mom!"

Spencer smiled. "Oh yeah, Freddie's smart cousin is such a genius in so many fields, but … who would have thought that Sam was that much into video technology?"

Carly sighed. "Nobody!"

"Grandpa thinks it's a great idea to send you to the Pacific Coast Academy, so you can be at Hollywood without missing out too much on school," remarked Spencer. "Malcolm Reese is the main sponsor of the Pacific Coast Academy, you know!"

Carly smiled. "Will Dustin stay at the PCA?"

Spencer nodded. "Zoey first wanted to take him to New York, but I've talked her into letting him stay where his heart is … and you know where that is, especially once you go to the Pacific Coast Academy." He looked at his watch. "Didn't Freddie and Sam want to show up?"

Carly chuckled. "They have said so, but, as of recently, or, better, since our return from California, they never stick to that, and they spend more and more time together, just the two of them - wonder why!"

Spencer shrugged helplessly. "Who knows?"

Spencer looked at the calendar. "OK, the new year at the PCA will start August 15, … Zoey will be there … and after that, we will see us again at the baptismal party of Lola's and Drake's first kid."

Carly's eyes bugged out. "They don't lose too much time, do they?"

Spencer shrugged. "Really not!"

Carly giggled insanely.

Spencer mentioned that Quinn and Josh were going to marry the following year, too. And Melanie is just waiting until she turns eighteen, so she may marry her Vince.

Carly smiled.

Spencer sighed. "Alas, there are some bad news …"

Carly wanted to know them, anyways.

Spencer grunted. "Megan will go to the PCA, and so will Nevel!"

Carly groaned. "On the other hand, I shouldn't be mad at him. Because of their plots, I have met Dustin, you have met Zoey, Freddie and Sam knew that they were really peers, and we had the first life report of a wedding in our web show!"

Spencer nodded solemnly. "Too bad that I had snuck Zoey from Chase, poor guy!"

Carly nodded. "Yeah, that's sad, especially as you have honestly tried to bring them together again."

Spencer agreed wholeheartedly. "On the other hand, Chase is now dating some Addie Singer, a girl who writes lyrics for Broadway."

Carly smiled. "Cool! I've also heard that Sandy Baldwin and Gibby are writing love letters to each other, with pink capitals, and stuff!"

Spencer grinned.

Carly read from the newspaper. "There it is: Malcolm Reese sues Topher Lane for 25 Millions, because of the segments Dingo had stolen from various web shows that he has secured the rights for!"

Spencer cheered "Oh, one thing: Did Dustin really want to saw you into half? I mean, what if he had cut your intestines, and …"

Carly jumped up, and thundered at the top of her lungs: "Spencer!"

* * *

** The End**

* * *

[[1] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Favor Chain_.

* * *

[[2] ]cf. _iCarly_: _iTwins_

* * *

[[3] ]cf _Zoey 101_: _Favor Chain_, here identified with Robbie Carmichael from _Drake & Josh_: _Treehouse_

* * *

[[4] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Pilot_ - surname is chosen after True Jackson from _True Jackson VP_, who will be supposed to be his cousin

* * *

[[5] ]cf. _iCarly_: _iAm Your Biggest Fan_

* * *

[[6] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Bad Girl_

* * *

[[7] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Drippin' Episode_

* * *

[[8] ]cf. _iCarly_: _iGo To Japan_

* * *

[[9] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Lola Likes Chase_

* * *

[[10] ]cf. _Drake & Josh_: _Little Diva_

* * *

[[11] ]cf. _Drake & Josh_: _Number One Fan_ - surname is taken from a char in _Camp Rock_ by the same actress

* * *

[[12] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Roller Coaster_

* * *

[[13] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Backpack_

* * *

[[14] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Trading Places_

* * *

[[15] ]cf. _iCarly_: _iLike Jake_ , same actor

* * *

[[16] ]cf. _iCarly_: _iCarly Saves TV_

* * *

[[17] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Drippin' Episode_

* * *

[[18] ]cd. _Drake & Josh_: _The Storm_

* * *

[[19] ]cf. _iCarly_: _iDate A Bad Boy_

* * *

[[20] ]cf. _iCarly_: _iPromote Techfoots_

* * *

[[21] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Defending Dustin_

* * *

[[22] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Spring Fling_

* * *

[[23] ]cf. _iCarly_: _iReunite With Missy_.

* * *

[[24] ]cf. _iCarly_: _iCarly Saves TV_

* * *

[[25] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Lola Likes Chase_

* * *

[[26] ]cf. _iCarly_: _iStake Out_

* * *

[[27] ]song by Drake Bell which I don't own

* * *

[[28] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Spring Fling_

* * *

[[29] ]Quinndoze QP is featured in _Zoey 101_: _Favor Chain_

* * *

[[30] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Son Of A Dean_

* * *

[[31] ]cf. _Drake & Josh_: _Paging Dr. Drake_

* * *

[[32] ]song by Drake Bell which I don' own either

* * *

[[33] ]cf. _Zoey 101_: _Spring Breakup_

* * *

[[34] ]cf. _iCarly_: _iStake Out_

* * *

[[35] ]song by Drake Bell which I don't own, either.

* * *

[[36] ]cf. _iCarly_: _iWant A Record_

* * *

[[37] ]_Bridal Chorus_ from R. Wagner's _Lohengrin_


End file.
